Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The current webmasters are Explorer and Fluffy. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, someone will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our other brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Fictional World We represent the whole wiki based on a single plot. It's about Club Penguin (fictional), represented as being a city in a country known as the United States of Antarctica, or for short, the USA. You are able to create your own penguin, country (to side with the USA) and other stuff you can see! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Your Page Title Here buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *If you do not see the category's code when editing (E.g.:No Category:Diana), then look at the bar below. They will show the category's name and an "Add Category" button. Also, please use the new Reasoning template to state why this article is not in the next higher quality article and how could we improve it. Very useful. Very. ----Alex001 14:55, 18 March 2009 (UTC) *Lá le Pádraig shona duit! Happy Saint Patrick's Day! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Please, dont talk to me,']] 20:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) * The vote has spoken! Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's new voted skin is Monaco Beach! -- Ninjinian ''' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) *I've completed EPF on DS! All missions! '''FINISHED! BOOYAH! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 11:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *CELTIC HAVE WON THE CIS CUP AGAINST RANGERS 2-0!! WOO HOO! CMON THE HOOPS! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Please, dont talk to me,']] 18:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC) * Hello all; I have a very important announcement... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 00:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *Visit the Spongbob Fanon Site and the following: Webkinz Fanon and Factual Nonsense wikis to have some fun! Also, do not use templates as an award most of the time, unless you really want to. Create a picture like the CPW. If you are also a user on another wiki/website/anything else and that site has an award system AND you are in it, you may use it here too! The Diana Clones Group Controversy has been settled and known that the "reffered" Princess Diana was to the III, while the real one was the good one, the I. We are changing any relations to this misunderstanding/mistake. Please make some video games for PengStation, thank you. And create more airlines, to match the game status. Wow, this message is WAY long! ----Alex001 14:53, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Alex could say: KK:SS --- ---'[[User:Alex001/Fun Page|Here's at least '''one of my' subpages that is active, fun, and available!]]... And here is my character and my country. *Any news about the Spotlight entries? I'm intrigued to find out who won, along with a few other users here. (Talk to me!) 09:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I OBJECT! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 08:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) *Due to a unanimous yes, I will stay! =D -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'''Im after hitting him with the car!]] 23:48, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *Do you need a screenshot? Tell me on my my talk page and tell me what you want on it. If it involves your penguin on CP, tell me a day we could meet and I can tell you when I am ready.--Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) See this page! 01:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) * ' Just to say that I have made a template for all users on this wiki that are story-writers and have wrote stories on this wiki because I thought it would be useful. A category also comes with it so that it rounds-up all the story-writers on this wiki. Visit it here and if you are a story-writer, put it on your user page. (Read brief instructions on the page) ' -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 21:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (''drumroll please) Darktan! Featured Quote Featured Picture User Of The Week Congrats to Fluffy 21! Absences Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These '''lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Blizzard Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper Category:Main